


I'll Make an Ass Out of You and Me

by Redqueenswrath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Assumptions, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Gabriel Has Issues, Gabriel makes an ass out of himself, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rimming, eating disorder (past)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redqueenswrath/pseuds/Redqueenswrath
Summary: Sam's hiding something. Gabriel thinks he knows what it is. Gabriel makes assumptions. You know what they say about those!





	I'll Make an Ass Out of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kat_with_koffee in honor of the 300th comment on my works! Prompt: How about an established Sabriel piece, in which something tips Gabe off and makes him think Sam is thinking of leaving him (maybe Dean or Sam says something, I don't know), and Gabriel starts freaking out about it?

Gabriel had all but forgotten how it felt to have his heart broken. He and Sam Winchester had been together for five years, and everyone who had come before was a distant memory. The unlikely pair had been through Hell and back together. He had thought their relationship bombproof, their bond unshakable. 

 

_ “Guess I was wrong…” _ Gabriel thought forlornly as he glanced at the clock yet again. It was coming in on dinner time and Sam still wasn't home. Granted, he was a lawyer. Late nights came with the turf, and Gabriel had never made a fuss about it because he adored his boyfriend and knew that his chosen profession made him very happy. Watching Sam graduate as Valedictorian of his class had been one of the happiest moments of the blond’s life. Gabriel’s already broken heart shattered even more. 

 

It wasn't just the late nights. It was a million little things that all culminated in Gabriel’s gutpunched realization that Sam was likely.... fuck, just thinking the word made Gabriel's already queasy stomach roll. With one hand clutching his stomach and the other clasped over his mouth, the baker made a desperate sprint for the bathroom. 

 

There wasn't much on his stomach at this point- Gabriel had already played out this same shitty scenario several times that night. He choked on bile, whimpering at the acidic burn in his throat.  _ Jesus, this sucked! _ It was all too reminiscent of high school… Gabriel had been a chubby kid, and the incessant teasing from his peers had driven him to extreme measures to lose weight. He had finally taken up working out to keep it off in a healthy way, but lately he hadn't been able to find time to hit the gym. Fuck, was that what had driven Sam to this? Had Gabriel started packing on weight? He barely resisted the old urge to cram two fingers down his throat- it wouldn't do him any good right now anyways and he hated puking bile. Chubby, short, and barely a six out of ten on a good day, Gabriel realized that he was no prize bull. Nausea surged again.

 

A large hand closed around his sweaty forehead and Gabriel nearly screamed- he hadn’t even heard the front door open. “You sick?” Sam asked softly. Gabriel's contrary nature immediately reared its ugly head and he shook Sam's hand away.

 

“I'm fine.” He spat, though the blond felt nothing of the sort. Sam held his palms up in surrender and immediately backed out of the bathroom. 

 

Gabriel stood up on shaky legs and leaned against the sink, brushing his teeth for the umpteenth time that night. 

 

Some time after Gabriel crawled into bed, Sam stuck his head in to check on him. “Hey. Feeling any better?” The younger man asked. Gabriel shook his head miserably, unable to meet his boyfriend's eyes.

 

Sam sighed. “Need me to get you anything?” Another negative grunt. “Ok, well I'm gonna take care of some work emails, then I'll come to bed.” Sam vanished, closing the door behind him. Gabriel's snooze was restless and tearful.

 

*****

 

Gabriel woke with a start, his heart racing and forehead sweaty. Instinctively, he groped for the other man, only to come up with a handful of cold bedsheets. Sam was a furnace, Gabriel's own personal heating rock, and if the sheets were cold, he still hadn't come to bed. It was nearing midnight. With a groan, Gabriel hauled himself out of his blanket nest and padded down the hallway. As he approached the living room, he heard Sam’s voice, soft and hushed. Sick with apprehension, Gabriel pressed himself against the wall and listened in.

 

“....yeah, I know. Look, I'm not going to tell him yet. He doesn't have a clue and I'm going to keep it that way… No, I've been really careful. I promise he doesn't know… miss you, too. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?... you too. G'night.”

 

Fist pressed against his mouth to ward off another wave of nausea, Gabriel fled back to the bedroom.

 

********

 

Whether Sam ever came to bed or not was questionable, since Gabriel woke up long after Sam had left for his morning run. With a groan, he pulled himself out of bed and zombie'd his way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. As he choked down the drink, awareness slowly crept back into his head and he noticed Sam's laptop on the counter. Morbid curiosity got the better of him and Gabriel poked a few keys. To his surprise, it lit up without asking for a password. Immediately, Gabriel pulled up the internet and went to Sam's browsing history, only to find it completely empty. His heart sank- Gabriel had been a teenager once, desperately trying to hide his porn searches from his overly religious father. A sterilized browser history meant he was hiding something. With a heavy sigh, Gabriel closed the laptop again.

“Fuck!” the blond screamed, pulling at his long hair. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and that nasty rolling nausea hit him again, threatening to cause his coffee to make a reappearance. Just then, he heard the scrape of Sam's key in the lock. He hurriedly turned away from the laptop and busied himself with the coffee pot.

 

The rest of the week continued in much the same manner- Sam ‘working late’, having hushed phone conversations and hiding the screen when he texted, and generally being sketchy as fuck in Gabriel’s opinion. The poor, heartsick blond found himself pulling away, rebuffing Sam's advances and generally avoiding contact with him. He blamed it on the ‘stomach virus’ he seemed to have developed, and Sam accepted it without question. Gabriel spent most evenings trying to not cry himself to sleep. 

 

A little after nine on Saturday morning, Gabriel awoke to an empty bed yet again. The sheets were (surprisingly) still warm, which meant Sam was likely still home, so Gabriel dragged himself out of bed. He had made up his mind the previous night to finally find his balls and confront his boyfriend about everything, and with that in mind, he set his shoulders and stomped to the kitchen. Sam was already there, running shorts on and coffee in hand. Gabriel busied himself with making another cup, trying to stall, but the gnawing ball of anxiety in his gut wasn’t going away. Fuck, he was really going to have to do this…

 

“Sam?” His voice cracked, and the blond cleared his throat before trying again. “Sam, can I talk to you about something?” 

 

The younger man dropped his mug into the sink. “I’m sorry, babe. I promised Dean I’d go running with him and I’m already late. Can it wait?” Sam cranked up the puppy eyes, his hand already on the door knob. Gabriel wilted.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” That nausea was back again. Shit.

 

Sam grinned and kissed his boyfriend’s mop of unruly blond curls. “Thanks, babe. I’ll make it up to you, ok? Dinner, tonight, six o’clock, the Roadhouse?” He was halfway out the door, practically champing at the bit to leave, and Gabriel felt like sinking into a puddle on the floor, oozing to an air vent, and disappearing forever.

 

“Sounds great.” The door clicked shut, and Gabriel’s sleep-fogged brain caught up with the conversation. Dean didn’t run. Dean  _ hated _ running. Dean only ran when someone was pointing a gun at him. Another fib on top of a mountain of lies. And the dinner date was suspect, too- they hadn’t been on an actual date in months. Granted, the Roadhouse was their favorite hangout, but still.  Gabriel sighed heavily, poured out his mostly-full cup, and went to go shower. By the time he got out, the water was tepid at best and there was a notification on his phone about a text. Gabriel swiped at it half-heartedly. As expected, it was from Sam, making yet another excuse to not come home.

 

_ S: Hey, Dean needs a hand with some yard work. I’ll probably be here most of the day. If this runs late, I’ll just shower at his place and meet you at the RH, ok?  _

 

_ G: k _

 

Sam’s text tone went off again, but Gabriel ignored it- the kid wasn’t even really pretending any more. Dean’s apartment had a tiny postage stamp of a yard, what on earth could he need help with?

 

‘Most likely the ‘yard work’ involved the bush between somebody’s legs.’ He thought snidely. The baker was sure of it now- Sam was taking him to a public place, one they were both well known at, to dump him so he wouldn’t cause a scene. There was another hitch of nausea, but after nearly a week of rarely eating and puking more often than he cared to admit, there wasn’t anything on his stomach. Gabriel forced it down and reached for his shaving kit. If he was going to get dumped in front of an audience, he was at least going to look decently passable.

 

***** 

 

As the hour of his execution drew nearer, Gabriel found himself shaking with nerves. He fumbled with the buttons of the steel-grey button down he had chosen and could barely manage to get his belt buckled. He ignored the fact that he had to cinch it down a notch further than usual, instead focusing on his reflection in the mirror. Even clean shaven, he felt like a total mess. His hair refused to behave, he had dark splotches under his eyes, and his cheeks looked nearly sunken. God, he was a mess. Fuck it, at least he’d be able to drink himself stupid and get away with it. Squaring his shoulders, Gabriel stalked out of the apartment and down the scant two blocks to the Roadhouse with his own personal black storm cloud all but hanging over his head. He was so caught up in his foul thoughts that he didn’t even register the nearly empty parking lot. 

 

When he opened the door, it took him a moment to realize just how dark the building was. The Roadhouse was...well, a roadhouse. Dim lights and a mismatched set of crappy old billiard lamps was kinda the ambiance. Meh, maybe the owner, Ellen, was trying to save on the electric bill. Jo, Ellen’s adorable bubbly blonde daughter, greeted him with a carefully schooled expression.

 

“Hey, Gabe! Sam’s back at your usual table.” There was something odd about the way she looked at him, and Gabriel flinched- she must already know and was trying to hide her pity.  _ Ugh, as if this didn't suck bad enough.  _ Gabriel obediently dragged his feet all the way to the corner booth, where Sam was waiting for him. The handsome lawyer smiled slightly as he approached, and Gabriel tried to smile back. It probably looked more like a pained grimace. 

 

“Uh… Hi, Samshine.” Gabriel took in the neatly pressed white button-down and Sam’s impeccably groomed hair and winced.

 

“Hey, Gabriel.” Sam murmured, waving at him to sit down. Sam never called him by his full name, and that was the last nail in the coffin. Gabriel gritted his teeth and perched on the edge of the booth, already planning his escape route. Jo appeared suddenly, startling a jump out of the shorter man, and dropped off a pair of beers. 

 

“Food’ll be ready in a bit, boys.” Just as quickly as she had showed up, she vanished again. Normally, you couldn’t get her to shut up- she must not want to stick around for the fallout… not that Gabriel blamed her.

 

“So, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.” Sam started, pausing to take a sip from his bottle. Gabriel bit the bullet and pounced while Sam was distracted.

 

“Let me save you the trouble, Samuel. I know about it. You can stop sneaking around, we’re through. I’ll go pack my shit and be out by tonight.” Gabriel spat as he started to get up. Sam’s eyes flew open and he choked on the alcohol he had been swallowing.

 

_ “What?!”  _ The Winchester sputtered. “What the hell are you talking about?” He swiped at his watering eyes, still staring at Gabriel like he had grown a second head.

 

“You’re not exactly the master of subterfuge, Sam. I know there’s someone else. Whatever. I’m at least going to keep  _ some _ dignity here.” With that, the blond strode out of the restaurant, ignoring the frantic shout of  _ “Gabriel, WAIT!” _ from behind him. He broke into a run the second the door slammed shut behind him, making it barely a block before he darted into an alley and collapsed against a wall, sobbing hysterically. He shook violently, gagging on nothing as tears and snot rolled down his face.

 

“What the fuck was  _ that?” _ A familiar voice barked, and Gabriel flipped Dean off without even looking up.

 

“Fuck off, Winchester.” Gabriel snarled weakly, spitting out a mouthful of bile. He braced himself for a kick or thrown punch, too tied up in his misery to even try to escape. Instead of a blow, an arm wrapped around his shaking shoulders. Gabriel glanced up at the man crouched in front of him.

 

“Dude, seriously? My baby brother goes to propose to your sorry ass and you accuse him of  _ cheating on you? _ Then you dump him in front of what amounts to his whole family? Un-fucking-cool.” Gabriel’s racing thoughts ground to a halt so fast that he swore he smelled smoke.

 

_ “Huh?” _ Maybe not the most articulate response, but whatever. Dean snorted.

 

“You fucking idiot. Sam’s so far gone for you that it’s just plain gross. He’d sooner shoot me than cheat on you.” Dean produced a somewhat grimy bandanna from a pocket and handed it over, grimacing when Gabriel wiped his eyes and blew his nose before trying to hand it back. “Ugh, just keep it.” 

 

Gabriel tried to laugh. “Germaphobe.” The pair were quiet for a few minutes as Gabriel tried to make sense of his suddenly upside-down world. “So, all those sneaky conversations and staying out late and shitty excuses?” 

 

“Talking to me and Ellen, trying to plan the perfect proposal -which you fucking wrecked, by the way-, and working his ass off to set everything up.”

 

The older man thumped the back of his head off the dirty bricks behind him. “God, I really fucked this up, didn’t I?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, Sam was a mess when I left. Bobby and Ellen said they’d take care of him so I could hunt you down. I’m not sure how many pieces they want you back in, to be honest.” Gabriel all but whimpered- the Winchester brothers may have lost their blood parents, but their adopted ones were just as terrifying. 

 

“What are my odds of being able to fix this?”

 

“If you head back right now and throw yourself at his feet and beg for forgiveness, they  _ might _ let you live. Ellen may rough you up anyways just on principle.” Gabriel audibly gulped but nodded, staring at the concrete like it might just open up and swallow him whole. Dean stood up, cracked his back left and right, and extended a hand to yank the horrified baker to his feet. They walked back in silence, Gabriel shuffling his feet the whole way and trying to come up with  _ some way _ to explain himself to his poor boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend. FUCK! He was still trying to figure it out when Dean opened the door to the bar and dragged him in by his collar.

 

“Look what I caught.” Dean dragged him front and center, and Gabriel nervously looked up. Shit, it was worse than he thought- in front of him was Bobby, Ellen and Jo, the bartender Ash, Dean’s  ~~ boyfriend ~~ roommate Castiel and Castiel’s brother Balthazar, Uncle Rufus, their adopted sister Charlie... everyone the Winchesters held near and dear were sitting on the line of barstools, wearing identical scowls and holding a variety of objects rather threateningly. Sam was nowhere to be seen, and Gabriel nearly wet himself in terror when Bobby Singer, paranoid bastard and father figure to the brothers, stood up. The older man was holding a beer bottle by the neck, and Gabriel felt Dean’s fingers tighten as he reflexively tried to take a step back.

 

“Boy… you sure know how to land yourself in a mess of trouble.” Bobby grumbled. Gabriel’s voice failed him, barely squeaking as his doom approached him in the form of an old, plaid-wearing mechanic. He closed his eyes, waiting to be hit, when Bobby dragged him in for a bone-crushing hug. “And they call  _ me _ paranoid.” There was a rumble of laughter in the older man’s voice. To his utter shock, the rest of the assembled group burst out laughing and crowded around to hug him, too.

 

“Wha…? Am I dead? Did I have a heart attack and drop dead, or did someone stick a knife in my kidney when I wasn’t looking?” Gabriel managed to choke out, setting off a fresh round of laughter.

 

“Sam, it’s safe to come out!” Jo shouted over the din, and Gabriel went rigid as Sam stepped out of the kitchen. The long-haired man rubbed the back of his neck ruefully as he approached. Gabriel was startled to realize that his eyes were puffy and red- he had obviously been crying, too. He stopped in front of Gabriel, just barely out of arm’s reach, and shuffled his feet.

 

“So…” Gabriel started. 

 

“So.” Sam echoed.

 

“So, I’m a total idiot, and a paranoid moron, and chubby and ugly and anxiety-riddled and complete fucking ASS and I have absolutely no right to beg for your forgiveness but I am so, so, so sorry and I love you so much and I hope you can find it in you to  _ mmmmph!” _ Gabriel was abruptly cut off by Sam plunging a hand into his hair and dragging him in for a kiss. Around them, the group made various noises of joy and/or brotherly disgust.

 

“Yes but you’re  _ my _ idiotic, paranoid, moronic ass. And we’re going to have a discussion about your delusions about body image, babe. Preferably with a therapist.” Gabriel chuckled weakly and buried his nose against Sam’s broad chest, a few stray tears staining the white fabric. Sam stroked his hair for a few moments.

 

“Can we start over?” Sam asked against Gabriel’s curls. The blond nodded, giving a wet chuckle when Jo immediately grabbed him by the bicep and dragged him out of the building, pushing him out onto the sidewalk and shutting the door behind him. Heart pounding, Gabriel waited a few moments before striding in.

 

“Hey, Gabe! Sam’s back at your usual table.” Jo was doing a terrible job of hiding the grin twitching at her lips.

 

“Thanks, Jo!” Gabriel winked at her, earning a giggle, before nearly jogging to the corner booth.

 

“Uh… Hi, Samshine.” 

 

“Hey, Gabriel.” Sam waved at him to have a seat, and Jo appeared with two fresh bottles of beer. 

 

“Food’ll be ready in a bit, boys.” Jo beat a hasty retreat, giggling quietly. Out of the corner of his eye, Gabriel could see the whole damned lot of them peering out of the kitchen. He choked back a laugh at their terrible attempt at subtlety.

 

“So, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.” Gabriel took a big swig of his beer as Sam spoke. He waited sort-of-patiently as Sam gathered himself.

 

“Gabriel, I love you, that’s no secret. I think I’ve been in love with you since day one, since you nearly ran me over with your pastry cart on campus. You came crashing into my life, literally, and carved out your own place without me even noticing. You’ve been there for me through everything, and I’ve realized… I don’t ever want to wake up to anything but your sweet face, or come home to anyone else after a long day at work. You’re it, the be all, end all.” Here, Sam paused again. He visibly gulped as he reached into his pocket and fumbled out a small, black velvet box. The younger man slid out of the booth and to his knee in front of Gabriel. 

 

“Marry me?” Sam breathed, offering the box to Gabriel, who took it with shaking hands. Inside was a simple gold band.

 

“Hells yes, Samshine!” Gabriel grinned, causing Sam to snort in amusement as he slid the ring onto Gabriel’s finger. The pair crashed together for another kiss, laughing and smiling against each other’s lips. The assembled audience broke out into applause and a few wolf-whistles before the newly engaged couple were swarmed by hugs again. 

 

“Hurt him again and I’ll kill you.” Charlie growled in his ear, her grin some combination of teasing and deadly serious. 

 

“I’d rather castrate myself.” Gabriel muttered back.

 

“This calls for a celebration!” Ash appeared with a bottle of whiskey in each hand and the rest of the group cheered. Gabriel ignored them in favor of dragging his fiance down for another kiss. Sam bumped their foreheads together.

 

“Love you, Mr. Winchester.” Sam chuckled.

 

“Oi! Who says I’m taking  _ your _ name? What if I want you to be Mr. Milton?” Gabriel teased back.

 

“Because Sam Milton sounds like a second-grade math teacher. Samuel Winchester sounds like a badass lawyer who’s going to save the world!” Ellen passed both men a tumbler of whiskey. 

 

An affirmative noise from everyone else later, Gabriel huffed a long-suffering sigh.  “Fine, fine. Milton-Winchester it is.”

 

“Oh God… that means Dean’s gonna be my brother-in-law. Never mind!” The baker made as if to dart out the door again.

 

“Fat chance, short stack!” Dean snagged Gabriel in a headlock.

 

********

 

Late that night, after the party had wound down and Sam and Gabriel had stumbled home, the pair lay in bed trading lazy kisses. Sam tangled their fingers together and rubbed his thumb over the new gold band.

 

“I can’t believe this is real. I still feel like I’m going to wake up and find it was a dream.” Gabriel murmured. Sam chuckled.

 

“Almost turned into a nightmare, there…” Sam’s voice held no anger, but Gabriel winced anyways.

 

“I’m so sorry, baby…” Sam cut him off.

 

“No, I can totally see why you came to that conclusion. I’m godawful at keeping a secret from you. In retrospect, I’m glad I’m a lawyer and not a detective. I’d be a really, really shitty private investigator.” The pair laughed together, kissing soft and slow until suddenly they weren’t and Sam was rolling Gabriel under him and kissing him with a ferocious, claiming air. The shorter man groaned and rocked his hips up, searching for friction against his fattening cock. Sam hissed.

 

“Fuck… love you so much…” Sam’s tongue plunged past Gabriel’s lips, mapping out the familiar contours of his mouth. 

 

“Love you too, Samshine.” Gabriel growled, nipping at Sam’s lower lip. The pair rutted together for a little while until Sam became impatient and began yanking at Gabriel’s shirt buttons. Gabriel chuckled and quickly moved to help him- the second all the blood rushed south, Sam always went into total caveman mode. If he didn’t take over the stripping part of things, he’d end up missing buttons or worse-with a ruined shirt. He batted Sam’s hands away and quickly popped every button loose. Sam made a hungry noise and immediately began exploring Gabriel’s exposed chest with teeth and tongue. 

 

“Fuuuu-uuck!” Gabriel whined when Sam’s lips closed over his sensitive nipple, working it to a hard peak in short order. Sam suckled and nibbled until Gabriel was panting raggedly before switching to the neglected one. The blond’s hips bucked as he writhed under Sam. 

 

“Need you, baby…” Sam growled when he finally abandoned his nipple fixation and started mouthing his way south. Gabriel nodded frantically and wrenched open the bedside table, nearly tearing the drawer completely out in his hasty search for the lube. He slapped the purple-capped bottle into Sam’s waiting hand just before the younger man wrenched Gabriel’s belt open, ripped his pants down, and swallowed his cock to the root in one fast slide. Gabriel screamed. He sank both hands into Sam’s hair and tugged gently, encouraging him. Sam hummed around the fat cock in his mouth and Gabriel’s eyes went crossed. With a pleased chuckle, Sam began bobbing up and down on Gabriel’s length, applying strong suction every time he pulled back to the tip.

 

“So good, babe… oh, Christ, you’re amazing… Love you so damned much…” Gabriel slurred in between moans as he felt one slick finger begin teasing around behind his balls and over his perineum. Sam moaned something that sounded like a muffled  _ ‘love you too’ _ before circling his finger over Gabriel’s puckered hole. He teased the very tip in, working hard against the clench of Gabriel’s muscles. He popped off of Gabriel’s cock with a frustrated groan.

 

“Fuck, been too long. You’re so tight, baby… need you to relax for me, ok?” Gabriel nodded enthusiastically and let himself go limp against the sheets, groaning softly when he felt Sam’s tongue lave at his sac. A moment later, that slick muscle worked its way farther down and lapped at the whorl of muscle. Gabriel moaned loudly, his fingers clenching in Sam’s hair and causing him to hiss in pleasure-pain. Sam worked hard, teasing the obstinate ring of muscle open with little kitten licks and shallow dips in until he could ease one thick finger past. Both men groaned in unison. 

 

“There we go, angel. That’s it. Look at you, taking it for me. Fuck, so beautiful…” A drunk Sam was a talkative Sam, and that led to him spouting corny lines like a second-rate porno. Gabriel loved him all the more for it. A second finger began nudging its way in and Gabriel purred, enjoying the slight burn- both of them liked a little pain with their pleasure. Sam scissored his fingers, starting to work him open in earnest, before grinning wickedly and twisting both digits right into Gabriel’s sweet spot. The blond moaned wantonly and arched off the bed, his cock dribbling a thick bead of precumm. Sam happily lapped it up, never stopping the assault on Gabriel’s prostate until he started begging.

 

“Fuck! Sammy, baby…! Please! I’m... _ fuck! _ ...not gonna last if you keep that up! Sam,  _ please! _ Mercy, mercy!” The pressure eased off a bit but didn’t entirely relent.

 

“I bet I can make you cum twice.” Sam’s voice had taken on a dark, sinful tone. “Would you like that, sweetheart? For me to eat you out until you blow and tongue-fuck you through it, not even let you go soft before slamming into you hard and fast like I know you love? Fuck, please tell me I can…” 

 

Gabriel groaned, equal parts arousal and affectionate chagrin. “Samshine, I’m not exactly a spring chicken anymore,” He started.

 

“Bullshit, you’re only 32.” Sam’s fingers twisted into his prostate in what was almost certainly a punishment, and Gabriel squealed.

 

“Son of a bitch! Fine, if you think you can crank two out of me in one night, by all means… Aaah!” Sam didn’t even wait for him to finish his sentence, just plunged tongue first into Gabriel’s ass again. Gabriel moaned and thrashed as he lapped all around the stretched muscle. A third finger joined the party and that was it- Gabriel screamed himself hoarse as his orgasm hit him like a freight train. Most of his load landed on Sam’s laughing face and in his hair, though as the spurts slowed, the younger man caught the last few neatly on his tongue. Sam opened his mouth to display his prize before swallowing with a pleased hum. 

 

“Fucking...cumslut…” Gabriel panted. Sam snorted, busy coating his cock in slick. True to his word, he arched over his fiance and slammed home in one practiced thrust, getting another shocked squeal. Gabriel promptly octopussed himself around Sam and held on for dear life as the larger man fucked into him, putting all the strength of his powerful thighs behind it. Each deep thrust nailed Gabriel’s already abused sweet spot with the accuracy born of incredible familiarity. Sam buried his face in Gabriel’s neck and kissed-nibbled-lipped along the arch of his throat, whispering praise and love as he drove into Gabriel’s body over and over and over. 

 

“Love you so much... _ mine! _ My angel…fuck, you’re so damned amazing… ah!” Gabriel melted under the constant litany of Sam’s hoarse voice, not even trying to meet Sam’s thrusts. The younger man was in full control and Gabriel gave it away willingly, joyfully, content to press kisses over every inch of skin he could reach while Sam pounded him senseless. 

 

The blazing heat of orgasm had long since given way to cum-drunk bliss, and Gabriel was almost shocked when, just as promised, his half-hard cock gave a hard jerk and began fattening up again. He moaned his enthusiastic approval and used his heels to drive Sam even deeper.

 

“Shit-fuck, Sam…! Holy mother of…!” Gabriel could barely breathe past the stream of whimpers and moans being torn from his chest. Sweat soaked and half exhausted, he was spiraling towards a second orgasm so fast it was making his head spin just in anticipation. Sam chuckled breathlessly.

 

“You gonna give it up for me, baby? Gonna cum again? Fuck, that’s it, cum on my cock.” He growled and Gabriel would have laughed at the drunk porn dialogue if he had the breath to spare. He was nearly there, skating around the edge without tumbling over, and if he didn’t orgasm  _ soon _ he might spontaneously combust. He tried to work a hand between them, only to have Sam capture both wrists in one broad palm.

 

“No. You can do it, babe. Come on, let go!” There was a tinge of desperation in Sam’s voice and he realized that the younger man was fighting his own release tooth and nail, all to make sure Gabriel got what had been promised. Gabriel hauled his legs up, holding the backs of his thighs and Sam’s next thrust sliced along his prostate from the tip all the way to the base. That amazing ball of heat in Gabriel’s gut imploded on itself, sending shockwaves all the way to his fingers and toes as his release tore through him. Sam thrust one more time, burying himself in his lover, and gave in to his own orgasm with a hoarse shout. His shaking arms gave out and he collapsed across Gabriel’s chest.

 

At some point, Sam must have pulled away and cleaned him up, because Gabriel went from a fucked-out mess to tucked under the blanket in what felt like the blink of an eye. His own personal heat rock was spooned behind him, cuddling him so close that Gabriel could feel Sam’s heartbeat against his back. 

 

“Why am I always the little spoon?” Gabriel grumbled half-heartedly, and the bed shook with Sam’s chuckles.

 

“Because you’d just be a jetpack if we did this the other way around.”

 

Gabriel might have been offended if he wasn’t so blissed out and content.  “Watch it, or I’ll make a Sasquatch-fur rug out of you.” Whatever Sam’s snappy reply might have been was lost under a snore from the blond.


End file.
